


Extraordinary

by Moosey82



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greg Lestrade appreciation fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey82/pseuds/Moosey82
Summary: It's Lestrade's and your anniversary. But you don't really dare to have high hopes for the day because you've learned over the past year that Greg isn't exactly the romantic type. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader: I seriously can't thank you enough for giving this crap a chance. For that, I will love you unconditionally.
> 
> \- peace out bitches x

 

 _“There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved.”_  
_― Charles Morgan_


End file.
